


[Volume 01]Chapter 00 - Prologue

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [4]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miria and her fellow warriors find an old diary and a necklace. Out of curiosity, they start reading the diary, finding that it belonged to warriors of the thirteenth generation - and what's written in the diar is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Volume 01]Chapter 00 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's official, I've started writing what I've been plotting since I decided to make this Crossover/AU!
> 
> This is just the prologue, but I have the whole arc already plotted - I just have to write it down!
> 
> More info & pics at: http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/

**Ch. 00 - At the Beginning**

Rabona was now an empty city, if not for the soldiers and the warriors who had remained to protect it. When Miria finally entered the building they were waiting while the awakened being approached the city, she was greeted with a laughter coming from Helen. She scowled a bit, but she went by Denev, who was holding an old necklace and what seemed to be a worn out book. Miria looked at the objects with a questioning look.  
«Where did you find them?»  
It was Galatea who answered.  
«Tabasa found them not so far from this city. She peeked inside the book.»  
THe former Number Six turned towards Tabasa, waiting for her to tell what she had seen. This latter just nodded, then said:  
«It looks like a diary of some old warriors. I saw their names; apparently they were male warriors called Sam, Dean, Balthazar and Castiel.»  
«Is there anything of interest for us?»  
«We don't know yet, that's why we were waiting for you!»  
Helen exclaimed with a big grin, taking the diary from Denev's hands and handing it to Miria. The warrior just tossed it at Claire.  
«Would you read it, please?»  
Claire nodded, then opened it at the first page, carefully turning the pages, that looked as if they could turn into dust at the slightest touch.  
«How much time have we got before the awakened being is right at Rabona's walls?»  
«Enough to finish this, I think.»  
She then looked curiously at the writing, before starting to read it. The diary began with the meeting of the Thirteenth Generation's Number One, Two and Three. 

»».«« 

[ _[A tale old at least a millennium now begins]_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483570)

Dean makes a discomfort gesture, then draws out his sword and starts swinging it. Sam glances at him with a perplexed expression. He calls his brother, his tone showing hesitation.  
«What is it, Sammy?»  
He isn't quite sure on how to phrase his thoughts, so he takes things at safe distance.  
«I was talking about what Ermita showed us. What do you think?» Dean keeps swinging his sword; he stays silent, that's not a good sign. Truth is, the Number Two can't really figure out what he has just seen and so he's dealing his way, putting apart every single emotion and bottling up. That way, Sam knows for certain it is nearly impossible even thinking of trying to talk with Dean. Just when things couldn't go worse than this, Crowley approaches them.

Crowley, one of the men in black of the Organization, is better known as King of Hell. No one is quite sure how he got the name, but sure he may look like it in the black suit he always wears. It surprises the warriors the fact that he approaches them with Castiel. The Number One just stares at them, then his gaze stops on Dean.  
Crowley, in the meanwhile, draws the attention on the reason why he is there.  
«I have a mission for you two morons.»  
Sam addresses him one of his bitchfaces - number 27 of the list actually, as Dean will joke later - and Dean snaps at him:  
«Careful, Crowley, I'm not ready to deal with your bullshit.» «Listen up, you arrogant little shit. I don't care what number you are, one word from me and you're out.» The snarky tone suggests that Crowley won't allow any reply. He smiles slyly and keeps talking as if nothing happened.  
«I've got a mission for you. You go in the North, there's a village at some miles from Pieta. There's been an attack of two awakened beings. Castiel is tagging along. I was told Ermita introduced him to you earlier.»  
As Dean tries to open his mouth to say something, Crowley immediately snaps at him.  
«There's no such a thing like talking back. How about for once you follow the orders we give you?! Okay?! Morons!»  
Sam just pats his brother on the shoulder and replies:  
«Where exactly? Can you give us more information?» Crowley smirks.  
«That's talking, Moose. You go to Pieta, then you get redirected from there by one of our men. Am I clear?»  
Sam snorts at the nickname, but nods. 

As soon as Crowley leaves, the brothers' attention is drawn towards Castiel, who is just standing before them in silence. The pause before Sam decides it's time to say something is long and awkward, because neither of them has the slightest idea of how to deal with the situation. Adding to this that Castiel looks uite intimidating and the brothers can feel the huge gap between their Yoki and his one. But then Sam says something.  
«So… You are Castiel. Nice to meet you, I'm Number Three, Sam, this is my brother Dean, Number Two.»  
He stretches a hand towards him. Castiel is unsure of what to do; he hesitantly shakes hands with Sam while nodding - a perplexed expression on his face - then glances at Dean, who still hasn't stopped looking at him. He wonders what will happen now.


End file.
